There is proposed a game device in which a screen coordinate value (coordinate value in a screen coordinate system) is acquired according to a user's operation to advance a game based on the screen coordinate value. For example, there is proposed a game device in which a game is advanced based on a screen coordinate value input by using such a pointing device as disclosed in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: JP 3262677 B